BLACK
by azerolee
Summary: Jimin adalah seorang CEO yang memiliki seorang kembaran yang hidup di negeri sebrang, siapa sangka jika dia, seseorang yang mempunyai memori indah bersamanya dulu, kini, tengah bersanding bersama seseorang yang benar-benar tak ingin diusiknya. MinYoon FanFiction. Boyxboy. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi. BTS MinGa MinYoon
1. Chapter 1

Black

 _(Black Shirt's Sequel)_

 _._

 _Aerolee_

 _._

 _Warning!_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Hurt, Romance, Drama | PG-15_

 _._

 _Yoongi, Jimin, and other._

 _._

 _Don't Like?_

 _._

 _Don't Read!_

 _._

 _Don't Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TWO SHOOT_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _CHAPTER 1_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Warna hatiku adalah hitam_

 _Terbakar hingga hitam, hanya seperti itu_

Hitam—kalian tahu? Sesuatu yang didominasi akan kegelapan, tanpa cahaya, kelam layaknya langit tanpa bintang. Hitam, identik sesuatu yang menyengsarakan. Menakutkan, gelap, dan buruk.

Warna hatiku adalah hitam, terbakar hingga hitam—hanya seperti itu. Acap kali aku melihatmu, iris penuh harapan itu seakan menyeretku ke dalam pusara kegelapan. Gelap—hitam, penuh dengan malapetaka. Senyum riangmu seolah memanggilku untuk terus mengikutimu tanpa tahu batasanku.

Kau bagai candu, hanya secuil rasa yang kau berikan dan aku berhasil jatuh terlalu dalam. Kau bagai pematik, menghujamku dengan api merah membara milikmu hingga aku terbakar. Hitam—tak bersisa.

 _Nama sesungguhnya dari cinta pastilah kebencian_

 _Harapan adalah induk dari kekecewaan dan keputusasaan_

Cinta, terlalu banyak arti dan kata untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah kata yang menurutku terlalu gamblang dibicarakan oleh khalayak ramai. Cinta—tak sesederhana apa yang terlihat. Kenyataannya, cinta dapat mendefinisikan kebencian. Munafik bila kau terus menyebutnya suatu perasaan yang membahagiakan dan penuh candu setiap waktu. Namun, ketika kau terlalu jatuh ke dalamnya—di situlah cinta menampakkan wujud aslinya, sebuah kebencian.

Kau berkata seolah ada harapan untuk membawa hubungan kita lebih baik, tapi nyatanya harapan yang kau berikan hanya sebatas rasa kekecewaan dan keputusasaan. Kau bukan dewi, dan aku bukan pula dewa— tak ada hal yang hakiki dari apa yang kita perbuat. Hanya membuang-buang waktu dan melakukan hal bodoh.

 _Sudah lama sejak waktu antara kau dan aku telah berhenti_

 _Kesalahpahaman selalu menjadi penyebab rasa sakit_

 _Baik aku bahkan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri_

 _Jadi harapanku, kau mengerti aku adalah kesalahpahaman itu sendiri_

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin!"

Derap langkah cepat terdengar memekakan telinga siapapun yang berada di sekitar halaman gedung Grifin'kly Inc. pagi itu. Hampir dua puluh orang wartawan sudah bersiap mengambil posisi, mengatur kamera mereka untuk mengambil gambar seseorang yang akan membuat mereka menjerit setelah ini.

"Park Jihoon!"

"Park Jimin atau Park Jihoon?"

"Saudara kembar yang benar-benar identik!"

"Bukankah itu William Bert?"

"Oh! Kau berbicara apa? Jelas itu Park Jimin!"

Belum sempat pintu gedung utama terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang di baliknya, suara riuh para penggemar bercampur para wartawan sudah bersahut-sahutan terlebih dahulu. Dan antusiasme mereka semakin besar setelah dua orang pemuda keluar dari balik pintu gedung.

Secara sekilas kau akan menemukan seseorang yang telah terbelah menjadi dua—bagai pinang dibelah dua, dua pemuda itu benar-benar mirip secara fisik—hanya berbeda warna rambut dengan perpaduan _ash grey_ dan hitam. Benar-benar kembar identik!

"Jihoon, kau yakin akan melakukannya sekarang?" Salah satu pemuda bersurai hitam menoleh, menatap pemuda lain bersurai _ash grey_ yang sudah sibuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa perasaan kaku atau apapun itu. "Maksudku, ini sangat berbeda dengan ekspektasiku."

Pemuda bernama Jihoon itu berhenti, membalas tatapan sang kakak yang lebih tua darinya lima menit itu. "Ayolah Jimin- _hyung_ , kita sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Menunda-nunda itu bukan hal yang baik asal kau tahu."

"Dan jangan memanggilku Jihoon, namaku William Bert di sini," Lanjutnya.

Jimin memutar bola matanya, mendengar saudara kembarnya kembali mempermasalahkan nama membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tak tahukah dia jika dia masih menjadi keturunan Park? "Mau kau Bert atau apapun itu, kau tetap Park Jihoon. Kau adikku, dan kau adalah anak dari Park Jong-hyun. Mau kau rubah namamu berapa kali tetap saja, akta kelahiranmu bermarga Park."

Jihoon berdecak, "Baiklah terserah kau saja _hyung_ , kita baru bertemu setelah dua puluh tahun berpisah dan kau hanya mempermasalahkan sebuah nama. Aku tidak habis pikir."

Jimin tidak mengindahkan ucapan adiknya, lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjalan mantap menuju mobil, mengabaikan para fans Jihoon dan para wartawan yang terus-menerus melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya. Ia letih dan ingin segera tidur.

" _Hyung_ ,"Panggil Jihoon setelah mereka berdua berhasil menyamankan diri di dalam mobil.

"Hm."

"Jimin _hyung_."

"Apa?!"

Jihoon tertawa, "Jadi seperti itu ekspresiku ketika aku kesal, benar-benar lucu."

Tidak tahukah dia jika Jimin sekarang benar-benar merasa letih? Ia baru saja akan tidur sebelum adiknya itu kembali bersuara dan membuatnya kembali kesal. Oh, ayolah, perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Paris benar-benar sangat panjang. Kenapa saudara kembarnya ini selalu membuatnya jengkel.

"Terserah, aku mengantuk. _Please_ , Park Jihoon, _hyung_ mu ini perlu istirahat sejenak, _okay_?"

"Kau boleh tidur, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu. Boleh?"

Jimin membuka matanya lebar, menatap Jihoon penuh tanya. Kenapa adiknya ini tiba-tiba meminta hal aneh seperti itu?

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jimin, Jihoon kembali bersuara, "Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu hidup jauh selama dua puluh tahun itu tidak asik."

Jimin tersenyum lalu menarik Jihoon dalam dekapannya, "Kenapa kau manja sekali? Kau sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun asal kau ingat," Ucapnya seraya mengusap surai _ash grey_ Jihoon.

"Aku rindu ayah, ibu, dan juga kau, _hyung_."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jihoon- _ie_."

"Kau membuatku ingin menangis, bodoh."

"Ingat umur! Kau memalukan."

"Hanya di depanmu, tak masalah!"

"Baiklah"

"Hyung, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menikah?" Jihoon menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan sang kakak, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kakaknya ini tampan, kemungkinan jika Jimin masih menyandang status _single_ adalah hal yang patut dipertanyakan. _Ekm_ —sebagai contoh, yah, Jihoon telah memiliki kekasih yang cukup membuatnya dimabuk cinta beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Jimin melirik Jihoon, kekasih? Bahkan pekerjaannya di Korea Selatan membuatnya hampir tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Apa itu termasuk hal yang penting? "Apa? Belum, aku bahkan tak memikirkan itu."

"Aku terlalu menghayati peranku dalam bekerja, aku bahkan tak sempat memikirkan hal kekanakan seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu Jihoon tersenyum, entah mengapa mengetahui jika kakaknya itu belum memiliki kekasih membuatnya senang. Walaupun ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya itu, "Kalau begitu, menetaplah di Paris lebih lama. Lakukan peran seorang kakak sebagaimana yang harus kau lakukan sebelumnya."

"Kau, kenapa mendadak?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku merindukanmu."

"Astaga, kau berubah menjadi bocah enam tahun ketika hanya berdua denganku."

"Masa bodoh, kau hanya tidak tahu rasanya hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa keluarga yang sesungguhnya," Kesal Jihoon dengan mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Jimin tersenyum gemas melihat adiknya kini berpose menjijikkan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya yang atletis—yah, tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

Jika boleh jujur Jimin sangat merindukan saat di mana ia mempunyai waktu menyenangkan seperti ini bersama adiknya, hidup jauh dengan Jihoon sejak mereka menginjak umur enam tahun membuat Jimin benar-benar merindukan adiknya.

Jimin tersenyum dan kembali mengusap surai Jihoon, "Baiklah, apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi, kau harus mengenalkan kekasihmu itu kepadaku besok, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?!"

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kekasih adikku ini, hingga kau berniat menikahinya tahun depan," Jimin menarik hidung Jihoon gemas sebelum tertawa renyah—yah, setidaknya ia ikhlas didahului oleh sang adik.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa _nya_ besok."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Warna dunia suramku adalah hitam_

 _Awal dan akhir perubahan, hitam dan putih_

Duniaku, suram—warna hitam selalu menyelimutiku. Kau tahu? Semakin kau membenci suatu hal, entah apapun itu, tanpa sadar kau mencoba menariknya mendekat kepadamu. Aku membenci hitam, segala bentuk hal berkaitan dengan hitam—aku membencinya, sangat.

Tapi, semakin aku menolak keras—semakin warna itu mendekatiku. Hitam, buruk tanpa harapan. Hingga warna itu berhasil menguasaiku—warna dunia suramku adalah, hitam.

Awal dan akhir perubahan, hitam dan putih—apa yang harus aku katakan dengan warna monokrom? Hidupku sudah hitam sejak awal, tapi saat itu kau membawa warna putih dalam kehidupanku. Putih—bersih dan suci, tampak polos namun tak bertahan lama.

Apa gunanya? Putih yang kau bawa hanya sebagai bendungan yang akan lapuk beberapa waktu yang akan datang. Akhirnya? Warna putih yang kau cemari hitam walau hanya setitik, akan berubah menjadi hitam.

 _Bibir berwarna merah_

 _Seperti kebohongan berwarna merah_

Park Jimin mengerang kesal setelah mendapat sambungan telepon dari seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu, ia memijat pangkal hidungnya—kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika pria bersurai hitam itu tengah lelah.

Jihoon yang tak sengaja melihat Jimin segera menghampiri kakaknya, "Ada apa?"

Jimin menoleh, keningnya sedikit mengerut ketika melihat Jihoon yang masih berpakaian santai ala rumahan, "Kau tidak ada acara?" Alih-alih menjawab, Jimin melempar pertanyaan kepada Jihoon.

"Oh? Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah di Seoul?"

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab, "Seperti biasa, klienku selalu senang mempermainkanku," Jawab Jimin dengan lesu.

Mendengar itu Jihoon tertawa seraya menepuk pundak sang kakak, "Aku ingin memberikan solusi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan masalah perusahaan. Oh, kasihan sekali CEO muda kita ini."

"Kau berisik, Park Jihoon," Cibir Jimin.

"Omong-omong dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Siapa?"

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, suara bel terdengar. Segera Jihoon melesat menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih memandang kepergian adiknya itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Seperti apa yang kau minta _hyung_ , aku membawanya kemari," Jihoon muncul dari balik pintu dapur, namun bukan itu yang membuat Park Jimin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Melainkan ada seorang lagi yang mengikuti Jihoon di belakangnya, _dia kekasihnya?_

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jimin, Jihoon menarik lengan kekasihnya—membuat lelaki berkulit putih bak porselen itu berdiri sejajar dengannya— lelaki itu bersurai hitam legam yang cantik, mata sipit seperti keturunan Asia pada umumnya, dan memiliki bibir merah yang menawan. Sejenak Jimin tertegun, ia pikir kekasih dari adiknya itu adalah orang pribumi, yang berarti adalah orang keturunan Eropa asli. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, lelaki itu menyandang darah Asia murni.

Sama seperti reaksi orang pada umumnya, lelaki cantik itu menatap Jihoon dan Jimin bergantian. Seolah-olah memastikan apa yang tengah dilihatnya adalah sebuah kenyataan—bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki saudara kembar yang identik— dan semua pertanyaan tak tersiratnya terjawab setelah Jimin mengangkat suara.

"Aku Park Jimin, kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah kakak dari kekasihmu itu," Jimin menyalurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh lelaki cantik itu, "Walaupun hanya berjarak lima menit."

"Aku Min Yoongi, kau dapat memanggilku Yoongi dengan sebutan _hyung_ di belakangnya."

Spontan Jimin menoleh menatap sang adik, yang ditatap hanya menyuguhkan cengirannya yang membuat Jimin ingin meneriaki adiknya itu, "Yoongi _hyung_ lebih tua dari kita dua tahun, _hyung_ ," Jelas Jihoon.

"Ya, terserah saja. Aku ada keperluan sebentar, kemungkinan aku pulang larut," Ucap Jimin sambil lalu, berjalan melewati Jihoon dan Yoongi dengan angkuh—mengabaikan raut bingung Yoongi dan kekehan kecil yang dilontarkan oleh Jihoon.

Satu hal yang dapat Yoongi simpulkan, lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu memiliki sifat yang tak bisa ditebak. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon yang terkesan blak-blakan, sedangkan Jimin—lelaki itu terkesan penutup dan dingin, mungkin?

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Jimin memang seperti itu,suasana kantor yang sedikit kacau membuat sikapnya terlalu _moody_ belakangan ini," Jelas Jihoon, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Yoongi yang tampak sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Jimin yang tak acuh, "Dia orang yang baik kok."

Yoongi yang tak tahu harus berbicara apa hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa gelisah, entah kenapa bayangan Jimin seolah-olah menari dalam pikirannya.

 _Dia tidak mengenaliku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mematik batang nikotin itu sebelum menikmatinya seolah batang nikotin itu sebuah permen yang memiliki rasa manis yang teramat. Jimin tahu bahwa kebiasaannya menyesap batang rokok adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang buruk dan bahkan dapat mengganggu kesehatannya. Tapi siapa peduli? Hanya nikotin lah yang dapat mengerti dirinya sekarang.

Jika kau menganggap Jimin adalah orang yang teratur dan memiliki kontrol diri yang baik, kau salah. Jimin bukan orang yang penyabar dan tenang, hanya saja pekerjaan dan segala tuntutan dari pria congkak itu membuatnya harus menelan mentah-mentah sikap yang seharusnya tercermin pada seorang penerus perusahaan.

Dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang bermain dengan diri aslinya di malam hari, terlepas dari sosok Jimin yang tenang dan aura mendominasi ketika ia berada dalam aktifitas. Melelahkan? Sangat, menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan dan membosankan. Toh, harus bagaimana lagi? Ia adalah anak sulung keluarga Park, mau tak mau ia harus menelan semua takdirnya begitu saja. Menyusahkan bukan?

Jimin menghela napas berat, menatap langit malam kota Paris yang begitu indah di malam hari. Jangan tanya di mana posisinya sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia berada di kawasan yang ramai dan di kelilingi sungai yang cukup indah. Oh, dan ada beberapa musisi jalanan yang tampak bersemangat menghibur orang-orang.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," Gumamnya, "Ini hampir seperti di Seoul."

"Benarkah?"

 _Suara ini..._

Jimin menoleh, matanya melebar ketika mendapati Yoongi—kekasih adiknya itu tengah duduk di sampingnya sembari menatap lurus ke arah sungai. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini?

"Jihoon tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari agensinya," Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jimin, Yoongi kembali bersuara dengan tenang seolah hal itu sudah biasa terjadi— mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuh.

Jimin kembali dalam posisinya, menyesap batang rokok yang tinggal setengah itu dan membuang asapnya dengan perlahan, "Bagaimana dengan adikku?"

"Ya?" Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Jihoon, seperti apa dia di matamu," Jelas Jimin, suaranya terdengar serak. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa kedinginan—

"Jihoon ya..." Yoongi tampak berpikir, senyumnya mengembang, "Dia sangat mirip denganmu, secara fisik. Dia bukan seorang perokok sepertimu, bukan juga seorang yang kaku dan penutup seperti dirimu."

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Begitu ya..."

"Aku masih takut akan kegelapan, dan warna hitam," Yoongi meluruskan kaki-kakinya, mendongak, menikmati semilir angin malam yang benar-benar terasa sejuk ketika menerpa kulit putihnya, "Aku kesal padamu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku jika kau memiliki saudara kembar, hm?"

"Apa itu penting?" Jawab Jimin sambil lalu, menurutnya hal itu bukanlah hal penting. Toh, memang seharusnya dia dan Jihoon tidak memiliki hubungan seperti kakak beradik. Dia dan Jihoon memiliki jalan hidup yang berbeda, dan juga—takdir yang berbeda.

Ayahnya—Park Jong-hyun, sejak awal memang tidak pernah menginginkan anak kembar. Bahkan Jimin mengutuk waktu kelahirannya, jika saja bukan dia yang lebih dulu diangkat saat itu, mungkin dia akan berperan dalam hidup Jihoon saat ini. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan?

"Kau..."

Yoongi terdiam, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jimin.

"Kembalilah,Park," Lirih Yoongi, kedua tangannya ia rapatkan. Bertanda ia benar-benar ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Jimin tertawa, membuang puntung rokoknya asal-asalan sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukankah kau lebih menyukai Jihoon daripada aku?" Sahutnya dengan senyum miring, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam pada tempatnya.

 _See? Dia benar-benar sudah melupakanmu, Min Yoongi—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Kembali dengan membawa fanfic twoshoot karena fanfic chaptered banyak yang belum kelar xD_

 _Gimana-gimana? Ada yang ngeh dengan alur ceritanya?_

 _FF ini lanjutan dari Black Shirt, kalau kalian blm baca bisa check work 'Grey Necklace' Black Shirt ada di Chapter 2_

 _Gk mau kebanyakan curhat juga sih hihi, yosh, Mind to Review? :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Black

(Black Shirt's Sequel)

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Hurt, Romance, Drama | PG-15_

 _._

 _Yoongi, Jimin, and other._

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _CHAPTER 2_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Kenapa aku tidak tahu bayangan yang telah dilempar ke wajahku_

 _Diciptakan dari cahaya yang disebut, kau_

Pagi itu Jimin hampir tersedak kopinya setelah mendengar sebuah suara debuman yang dihasilkan oleh adiknya—Park Jihoon. Lelaki bersurai _ash grey_ itu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan tak manusiawi, hal itu sontak membuat Jimin tertegun.

 _Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah semalam dia masih bersikap kekanakan seperti biasa?_ Batinnya, sebelum berniat menghampiri Jihoon.

"Ada apa—" Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jihoon telah lebih dulu menepis tangannya yang hendak menyentuh punggung adiknya itu, "Hey, kau ken—"

"Berhenti menyentuhku!" Jihoon memperingatkan, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Hal itu membuat Jimin semakin bingung, ada apa? Apa dia berbuat salah?

Jimin menarik bahu Jihoon, mencoba menatap manik abu-abu adiknya itu, "Ada apa? Kau merasa kesal? Apa aku telah berbuat salah?"

"Ya! dan berhentilah bersikap kau peduli denganku!"

"Ya, Park Jihoon!"

Jihoon kembali menepis tangan Jimin, menatap lelaki yang telah dianggapnya berengsek itu dengan sengit. Bahkan mulai detik itu juga ia merasa muak bahkan malu jika mengingat bahwa Jimin adalah saudara kembarnya, betapa bodohnya ia baru mengetahui kebenaran itu sekarang.

"Apa? Kau tak perlu menggunakan topengmu itu lagi, Park Jimin! Berhentilah membodohi orang lain!"

Mendengar ucapan Jihoon yang mulai mengusik telinganya membuat Jimin kehilangan kesabaran, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang akan meledak jika saja Jihoon kembali berucap hal-hal yang tak masuk akal, "Apa kau bilang? Sekali lagi, apa yang kau bilang, keparat!"

"Kau... tak perlu melakukannya, Jimin. Jika kau menginginkannya, ambil saja!" Tandas Jihoon, melempar beberapa lembar foto tepat ke arah wajah Jimin. Lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

Dan di sini lah Park Jimin, berdiri diam menatap berlembar-lembar foto yang berserakan. Matanya memicing, merasa tidak asing dengan seseorang yang terpampang pada tiap lembar kepingan itu. Bukankah itu—

"Sial," desisnya. _Kau kembali mengulangi kesalahanmu, Min Yoongi_.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bertemu dengannya, Yoon?"

Yoongi yang awalnya dalam posisi merunduk itu mendongak, menatap lelaki jangkung bersurai blonde di hadapannya dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan temannya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan kekasihnya—Park Jimin.

Kim Seokjin menghela napas, tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen sebelum menempatkan diri duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Ia butuh sebuah penjelasan dari teman semasa SMA-nya dulu. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya berdeham, menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barang yang tergeletak di dalam dus tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, sekretaris Min!"

"Apa yang perlu aku jawab? Kau sudah tahu 'kan?" Decak Yoongi jengah. Ia benar-benar benci berada di situasi di mana ia diintimidasi seperti ini, apa salahnya?

Seokjin yang benar-benar sudah muak dengan sikap Yoongi itu mendengus kasar, menatap Yoongi dengan kilat penuh tuntutan seolah-olah memaksa sang _audience_ untuk tetap terfokus padanya, "Kau tahu? Perbuatanmu dapat menghancurkan hidup seseorang, Min Yoongi!"

"Berhentilah mengharapkan lelaki itu, kau telah memiliki Jihoon. Dia bahkan berfisik sama dengan Jimin, apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki brengsek seperti dia?" Pecah sudah, Seokjin tak lagi dapat memendung seluruh emosinya. Ia muak, sangat muak.

"Kenangannya," Yoongi bergumam, "Benar, kenangannya. Jimin dan Jihoon adalah pribadi yang berbeda, _hyung_."

"Hentikan itu, jika Jihoon tahu yang sebenarnya—"

"Mereka berdua akan bertengkar." Potong Yoongi cepat, "Memang itu yang aku inginkan."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang mengirimkan foto-foto lamaku dengan Jimin... kepada Jihoon."

Netra kelabu milik Seokjin membola, menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Dia, seorang Min Yoongi? Benarkah orang yang duduk dengan raut wajah tak bersalah di hadapannya kini adalah Min Yoongi, teman baiknya? Tega melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu hanya demi mendapatkan keinginan bodohnya? Seokjin tak habis pikir, dengan sekali gerakan Seokjin meremas kedua bahu Yoongi, mengguncangnya kuat seolah-olah ingin menyadarkan temannya itu dari mimpi buruknya.

"Sadarlah, Min Yoongi! Apa kau sudah gila melakukan hal itu, hah!?"Seokjin berteriak, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang berada di luar ruangan. Ia benar-benar murka saat ini.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejak sebelum Seokjin membahas tentang Jimin ia telah mati-matian menahan gejolak sakit dalam dirinya. Sesak, benar-benar sesak hingga ketika ia melontarkan satu kata saja bulir-bulir bening mulai menjatuhi pipi mulusnya, "Aku gila! Aku gila karena selama ini masih menganggap Jihoon adalah Jimin, aku gila karena tidak bisa melupakannya!"

"Saat itu aku melihatnya kembali, melihatnya kembali setelah lima tahun tak bertemu. Ia berbeda, dia bukan Jimin yang dulu. Aku tahu ia telah banyak berubah setelah aku memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu ke Paris." Isak Yoongi, bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Seokjin yang melihatnya menangis, ia benar-benar lelah dan sesak.

"Aku tahu perbuatanku tidak benar, tapi Jimin membutuhkanku _hyung_. Lebih dari Jihoon yang membutuhkanku, tapi aku tahu sifat Jihoon, dia takkan pernah melepasku begitu saja."

"Dengan mengorbankan ikatan persaudaraan mereka berdua? Dengan begitu kau dapat mendapatkan Jimin kembali?"

"Aku putus asa."

"Hentikan," Seokjin mengusap punggung Yoongi pelan, memberi ketenangan untuk sahabat kecilnya itu, "Jika dia tahu kau yang mengirimnya dia akan benar-benar marah kepadamu, Yoon."

"Dia mungkin sudah marah kepadaku _hyung_. Bahkan mungkin aku telah kehilangan Jihoon saat ini."

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap tajam lembaran-lembaran foto di tangannya. Wajahnya mengeras dengan kedua rahangnya yang terkatup rapat dan sesekali menciptakan suara gertakan-gertakan. Ia marah, sangat marah. Hanya dengan melihat foto itu dapat membuatnya sangat marah hingga ia tak bisa menjamin bahwa ia akan memaafkan orang yang berbuat hal memalukan seperti itu.

Jimin tahu orangnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang dapat melakukan hal itu tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

Min Yoongi—

Masa lalunya yang ia tinggalkan.

Masa lalunya yang ia buang begitu saja.

Masa lalunya yang membawa sebagian jiwanya hingga saat ini.

Kekasih lampaunya yang sangat ia cintai—

Jimin memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisir deru napasnya yang memburu akibat emosi yang membuncah. Ia bingung, emosi apa yang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya. Amarah kah? Rasa sakit? Atau kesedihan?

Kilas balik yang menyedihkan, menampar telak seorang remaja bernama Park Jimin kala itu. Seorang remaja yang tengah menikmati indahnya dimabuk cinta. Seorang remaja yang bersih, tak bernoda oleh kegelapan. Hilang dalam satu kedipan mata—

Jimin mengingatnya, saat ia masih menjalin romansa dengan malaikatnya. Yoongi bukanlah orang yang lembut dan mudah untuk didekati, bukan pula orang yang blak-blakan mengumbar hubungan asmaranya di depan banyak orang. Min Yoongi adalah sosok yang angkuh, memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, dan tertutup. Butuh perjuangan besar untuk Jimin mencuri hati Yoongi, ia rela menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya demi Yoongi, ia rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendapat perhatian sang ketua osis. Hingga ia mendapatkan permatanya—

 _Yoongi membanting pintu ruangannya dengan sekali sentak membuat Namjoon yang kala itu tengah sibuk merevisi beberapa proposal terlonjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap Yoongi penuh antisipasi, biasanya bila Yoongi datang dengan brutal seperti itu berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menimpanya._

 _Namjoon berdeham, menggeser kursinya mendekati Yoongi, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan?" Siul Namjoon sembari membaca proposal di tangannya, mencoba bertindak acuh tak acuh._

 _Yoongi mendengus, kepalanya ia topang dengan kedua tangan, "Apa aku terlihat bodoh?"_

 _"_ _Pardon?"Namjoon menoleh._

 _"_ _Kau pasti tidak akan percaya."Gumam Yoongi._

 _Namjoon memutar bola mata malas, jengah dengan ucapan bertele-tele dari rekannya itu, "Bicara yang jelas, bagaimana bisa aku menilai percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan serampanganmu itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku berpacaran."_

 _Kedua mata Namjoon membola, ia reflek menjatuhkan proposalnya dan menatap Yoongi penuh antisipasi, "Lawakanmu itu membuatku hampir jantungan, astaga."_

 _"_ _Aku serius bodoh!"_

 _"_ _Wow, dengan siapa?"_

 _"_ _Kau takkan percaya ini."_

 _"_ _Katakan saja cepat."_

 _"_ _Park Jimin."_

 _Hanya satu kalimat dan detik itu juga apa yang Yoongi katakan tersebar luas di seluruh antero sekolah._

 _Reaksi?_

 _Kaget—jelas._

 _Seorang Min Yoongi yang ditakuti hampir seluruh siswa dengan keangkuhan dan kedisiplinannya, berpacaran dengan bocah serampangan seperti Park Jimin?_

 _Seluruh siswa dan siswi membeo tak percaya dengan fakta tersebut._

 _Namun siapa sangka. Jimin menampakkan wujud aslinya, seorang cassanova yang mempesona. Yoongi jelas bingung, awalnya ia hampir tak mengenali penampilan Jimin yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat yang awalnya serampangan, kemeja tak rapi, pierching, dan tatanan rambut acak-acakan berubah menjadi siswa berkharisma dengan pakaian rapi dan tatanan rambut yang stylist._

 _Saat itu Jimin mengambil langkah yang salah._

 _Awal yang manis berubah menjadi akhir yang mengenaskan untuk seorang Park Jimin. Di tahun kedua ia menjalin kasih dengan Yoongi, statusnya sebagai penerus Park Corporation terkuak. Ia tak sebebas dulu, begitu pula Yoongi—rasa segannya semakin hari semakin bertambah. Sebuah jarak tipis yang menjadi jembatan pemisah antara keduanya, awal dari berakhirnya hubungan mereka._

 _Saat itu..._

 _Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya dan segera menuju kafè langganannya setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Yoongi, tentu ini adalah kesempatan bagus baginya dan tak akan ia lewatkan mengingat hampir dua minggu ia tak bertemu dengan Yoongi—rasa rindu yang teramat bahkan dapat menghapus kenyataan pahit yang ia ketahui jauh sebelum hari itu._

 _Dapat ia lihat Yoongi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya, kekasihnya yang indah rupawan, tempatnya bernaung, dan mutiara paginya. Ia menghampiri Yoongi, mengecup keningnya sekilas sebelum merengkuh lelaki itu dalam dekapannya—ia rindu, sangat rindu—sebelum kembali duduk dan memesan dua cangkir americano. Ya, mereka berdua adalah penggemar americano._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Itu Yoongi, masih terduduk tenang menatap Jimin hangat. Berbicara layaknya hari kemarin tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif. Berbeda dengan Jimin, lelaki itu tampak gusar namun tak dipungkiri kebahagiaannya terpancar melebihi rasa gusarnya._

 _Jimin membiarkan sang pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka sebelum menjawab, "Seperti biasa, aku hampir tidak mengerjakan tugasku jika saja Taehyung tidak berbaik hati membagi jawabannya tadi pagi."_

 _Yoongi berdecak, "Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah."_

 _"_ _Dan keindahamu tak pernah berubah."_

 _Yoongi terdiam, menatap Jimin dalam, "Ada apa?"_

 _Jimin tertawa, "Aku hanya memujimu, sayang."_

 _"_ _Kau tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Jangan coba berbohong."_

 _"_ _Aku—"_

 _"—_ _kita akhiri sampai di sini."_

 _Dan hal terakhir yang dapat ia ingat saat itu adalah deraian air mata kekasihnya dan ucapan terakhir darinya._

 _"_ _Seokjin hyung memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke Paris, namun aku menolak dengan alasan kau. Sepertinya aku akan menarik kata-kataku. Selamat tinggal, Park."_

 _Semuanya hilang._

 _Namun membekas—_

Katakan ini adalah kebodohan dari seorang pria bernama Park Jimin itu sendiri. Ia memaksa Yoongi untuk melupakannya, namun hal itu berubah menjadi bumerang baginya. Yoongi tak melupakannya dan begitupula dirinya sendiri. Dan kini apa akibatnya? Yoongi bertemu Jihoon di sini—Paris—dan menganggap adiknya adalah dirinya, Park Jimin.

Jimin mengusak surainya, pikirannya kusut, ia perlu berbicara dengan Yoongi sekarang. Namun sebelum ia hendak bergegas meninggalkan apartemen pikirannya kembali melayang, ia teringat bagaimana murkanya Jihoon pagi ini. Adiknya yang tak pernah berteriak bahkan berkata kasar di depannya itu telah hilang—apa yang dilakukan Jihoon?

Jimin mengambil ponselnya dengan serampangan, menghubungi Jihoon namun hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat—lelaki itu menonaktifkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hyung, apa kau pernah bertemu pria sepertiku?"_

 _"_ _Hm? Pernah, ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Hanya bertanya karena penasaran."_

 _"_ _Kau membuatku mengingatnya."_

 _"_ _Jadi? Ceritakanlah."_

 _"_ _Kau sama sepertinya, namun kau berbeda. Jika bisa diibaratkan kau adalah salah satu bintang dan dia adalah bintang yang lain. Tampak sama namun berbeda."_

 _"_ _Bicaramu berputar-putar, sayang."_

 _"_ _Biarkanlah, biarkan aku dan keindahan malam yang tahu arti semua itu."_

Bintang? Bintang seperti apa yang lelaki manis itu ucapkan dahulu?

Persamaan paras? Sungguh lelucon yang kuno.

Jihoon menenggak alkohol keenamnya, tersenyum miring mengingat suatu hal yang bodohnya hanya ia anggap sebagai cuilan tak berarti. Nyatanya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang besar, sangat besar hingga dapat menyayat hatinya. Sakit, sangat sakit hingga ia tak bisa merasakannya lagi sekarang.

Bibir merahnya memang menawan dan sangat memabukkan, namun terdapat jurang kegelapan di dalamnya. Apakah ini rasanya dihianati? Sepedih inikah?

Apa ada hal yang lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan sebuah penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh saudara kembarmu sendiri?

Jihoon tertawa, menatap area dansa bar dengan pandangan tak berminat. Sorot matanya kosong dan giginya bergemelatuk geram, gayanya yang serampangan bahkan dapat membuat orang-orang di dalam sana berspekulasi bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda depresi yang teramat. Jelas itu sangat benar—

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya ternyata pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan saudara kandungnya dan tak pernah memberitahu tentang hal itu, siapa yang tidak kecewa dan merasa dihianati? Terlebih lagi foto itu, terpampang jelas bagaimana rupa kekasihnya dan kakaknya di sana karena apa? Ia tak pernah melakukan hal sebahagia itu bersama Yoongi.

.

.

"Apa aku hanya kau anggap sebagai pengganti dia?"

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**


End file.
